The Saint Way
by TheDoeDuchess
Summary: After waking from a coma several years since the events of Saints Row, Ricardo Valentine, the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, finds his city in the hands of Ultor. Throwing himself back into the game, he enlists the help of his twin sister and his best friend among others to help bring back the Saints. The Boss is back, and he refuses to give up Stilwater without a fight.


**Disclaimer: **The _Saints Row_ franchise was created by Volition. Inc. and published by Deep Silver, and by no means has any attachment to the author. The author of this work claims no rights towards the main basis of the original story as well as the characters created and owned (again) by Volition and only hold in their possession that characters that they, the author, is responsible for are those not embedded previously in the _Saints Row_ Universe Those characters, as well as the main plot and placement of said fan fic's plot, are of TheDoeDuchess's work. Should the author take a sequel and make-shift it from a new installment to the series, they would like to remind those that they claim no rights to such game, work, company or anything whatsoever and is just merely writing this out of boredom and imagination. If this gets into anyone other than the author's page, they will not hesitate to come find you. _And they will kill you_.

* * *

**The Saint Way**

\- _Synopsis_ -

After waking from a coma a few years since the events of _Saints Row_, Ricardo Valentine, the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, finds his city in the hands of Ultor. Throwing himself back into the game, he enlists the help of his twin sister, Genn, and his best friend, Johnny Gat, among others to help resurrect the Third Street Saints. The Boss is back, and he refuses to give up Stilwater without a fight.

* * *

\- _Main Cast List_ -

\- **Ricardo "Rick" Valentine** (The "Boss" of the 3rd Street Saints, Bomb magnet, The Butcher of Stilwater)

If you asked Rick two years back if he would running the Saints after his mentor ran out of town, well...he'd probably believe it. Ricardo Valentine joined the Saints ready to make Stilwater a better place, a city without gangs and drugs and violence. Of course, after dealing with the three gangs in charge and being handed the role as leader of his own gang, he couldn't help but let power go to his head. A guy who once welcomed death when caught in a gang battle on a street corner now wakes up some years later to reform his gang along with his twin sister, his best friend, and new friends who have taken up the color purple. A lot's changed in the past years, and Rick couldn't have chose a better time to wake up and remind these mother fuckers who _really_ runs Stilwater.

\- **Geneviève "Genn" Valentine** (Rick's twin sister, Third-in-command of the 3rd Street Saints, The Stilwater Siren)

A lot can happen after years of knowing your brother was breathing through a tube. You grow out of having red dye in your hair, your tits and ass get bigger and you have to go into hiding to make sure you don't end up in a jail cell or the morgue. Genn Valentine isn't the same girl who would run her mouth and get caught up in her brother's gang life against his better judgement. Now, given the circumstances, Rick places her as third in command of the Saints - her blood thristy and ruthless tactics actually becoming that of assets to the crew. The self-proclaimed Stilwater Siren will do anything to prove herself to her brother, and that includes beating the fuck out of anyone who wants to cross the Saints.

\- **Johnny Gat** (Second-in-command of the 3rd Street Saints, Rick's best friend, Recent fugitive)

Rick and Johnny weren't exactly instant friends the first time they met. Initially, he thought the kid would just get in the way of what he and the rest of the 3rd Street Saints were trying to accomplish. But after taking down the Vice Kings, Los Carmales and the Rollerz, the two grew a bond and soon became partners in crime (literally). So, you can imagine how he took it when he found out his friend fell into a coma after a boat explosion that killed Mayor Monroe and his subordinates. He was fucking pissed. More so livid when his old pal Troy Bradshaw disappeared and was soon given a promotion as Chief of Police. After an assassination attempt gone wrong, Johnny was sentenced to two years in prison. If Rick didn't wake up in time, his best friend would've met the chair.

\- **Carlos Mendoza** (Lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints, Loan Shark)

Carlos heard many stories about the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints from his older brother. But when he first meets Rick in the hospital wing of the prison, he's a bit surprised at how blunt and hard the dude is. While it was difficult at first, he was able to bond with Rick after they broke out of the penitentiary and left a lasting impression on him since he was soon called up to join the Saints as a lieutenant. Rick places Carlos in charge of getting intel on the Brotherhood along with his twin sister, and while he's not a natural, Carlos is ready to prove himself.

\- **Shaundi** (Lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints)

It's a marvel that someone like Shaundi would become a valuable asset to the Saints. A young stoner girl who can be mistaken for a hippie on ocassion (to her dismay), her knowledge - well, mostly ex boyfriends' knowledge - on the Sons of Samedi and their operations made her a top candidate to join the Saints as a lieutenant. Her many relations with men can find her questionable in the role, but Rick has found that information, no matter where the source came from, can prove to be an advantage.

\- **Pierce Washington** (Lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints)

Pierce is a new lieutenant gained by Rick who is put in charge of taking down the Ronin, but also tries to help with the other gangs in an attempt to prove himself to the Boss. Unlike Johnny, Genn, and well almost everyone else in the Saints, Pierce is a strategist who likes to think plans through instead of rushing into things. However, he is often ridiculed by the other Saints for his logics and over-the-top strategies.

\- **Dane Vogel** (Ultor Head of Special Projects)

Dane Vogel is an Ultor Executive who helped turn the Saint's Row district into an urban utopia, and plans to do the same to the rest of the city. He has connections with the city council and the Police Department and uses them in favour of his upcoming plans.

* * *

\- _Supporting Cast List_ -

* * *

\- **Aisha** (Former R&amp;B artist, Gat's Girl, Materialist)

The original hometown girl done good, Aisha climbed the music charts with hits such as "Bounce Like My Checks" and "Leave the Ho." After faking her death to get out of her contract with Kingdom Come Records two years ago, she sought out to live a regular life with her boyfriend, Johnny Gat, and her best friend Genn Valentine. But a lot can change when your best friend's brother comes out from a coma and your significant other decides to get back into the gang life.

\- **The General** (Leader of the Sons of Samedi)

The General is the leader of The Sons of Samedi, and serves as the main antagonist of the Sons of Samedi arc. A man of coolness and mystery, he is always dresses in a white suit which displays the trim of his Flags, and frequently smokes fancy cigars. Despite his professional appearance, The General is a ruthless warlord known to control his gang through fear and intimidation.

\- **Mr. Sunshine** (Second-in-command of the Sons of Samedi)

Mr. Sunshine is The General's right hand man and the Sons of Samedi's second in command. He is incredibly devoted to The General, who calls him "friend", but dislikes Veteran Child, even though the young man is that of another lieutenant. He possesses some kind of Voodoo Power while holding a Voodoo Doll, and to be honest, it freaks a lot of people out. Not that it bothers Mr. Sunshine.

\- **Veteran Child** (Triple Platinum DJ, Shaundi's ex-boyfriend)

Veteran Child is a stoner lieutenant working for the Sons of Samedi, although he is treated more like a servant. He is former boyfriend of Shaundi (or her most recent ex) and a DJ for 89.0 Generation X who got involved with the Samedi because of the free drugs.

\- **Shogo Akuji** (Son of Kazuo Akuji, Leader of the Ronin's American branch)

Shogo Akuji is the leader of the Ronin in Stilwater. He is very immature, treats his enforcer Jyunichi like garbage, and hates tradition and honor. His father, Kazuo, is the Ronin international leader.

\- **Kazuo Akuji** (Founder of the Ronin)

Kazuo Akuji is the Japanese leader of the Ronin, who arrives in Stilwater after Shogo's failed attempts to destroy the Saints. He is tough and violent, and well known around Japan to be a 'boogey man'.

\- **Jyunichi** (Second-in-command of the Ronin, Chief Enforcer, Man of Honor)

Jyunichi is the sole lieutenant and chief enforcer to the Ronin. He is a large, muscular bald man who carries Dual Samurai Swords. He obeys Shogo's every word, until Shogo's father Kazuo takes control. He holds tradition and honor above all else, even his own life.

\- **Maero** (Leader of the Brotherhood, obsessed with tattoos and trucks, enjoys Monster Truck rallies)

Maero is the patriarch of The Brotherhood of Stilwater, and serves as the main antagonist of The Brotherhood arc. A Stilwater native long victimized by gang warfare and police corruption, he formed his crew from the outcasts and dredges of Stilwater society. Ostracized for their status and their tattoos, Maero united them as a solid force of strength and intimidation intent on revenging itself upon the police and the city.

\- **Jessica** (Maero's girlfriend, Second-in-command of the Brotherhood)

Jessica is Maero's girlfriend, a young redhead who left her wealthy, comfortable life to run a gang with her tattoo, muscle-head other after meeting at a Feed Dogs concert. She has a great involvement in the Brotherhood, and is the only person to calm Maero down when no one else can. While she is showcased to be sweet in front of the Saints at first, it becomes quite apparent that she can be deadly when Maero is messed with.


End file.
